Entre Chloroforme et Papier Journal
by Liittle-B
Summary: Brennan se fait enlever au cours d'une enquête... Aidé de l'équipe de fouines, Booth arrivera-t-il à la sauver à temps ?
1. Chapter 1

**Entre Chloroforme et Papier Journal**

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, à plusieurs chapitres cette fois. C'est la toute première que j'ai écrite il y a deux ans maintenant. Je débutais dans l'écriture de fanfic alors soyez pas trop méchants avec moi s'il vous plait (quoique j'ai écrit des OS bien pires). Sur ce, je remercie très fort ma Perle en Or pour ses précieux conseils, sa relecture et pour me soutenir quoiqu'il arrive.**

**Bref, l'histoire se situe avant le final de la saison 1 et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… **

_Disclaimer: Au cas où vous en douteriez, je ne suis ni anthropologue judiciaire, ni productrice de série TV et je n'ai aucun lien avec la Fox.  
Je ne m'appelle pas Kathy Reichs et encore moins Hart Hanson.  
En d'autres termes, je ne possède ni la série Bones ni ses personnages.  
Je ne les utilise que pour me divertir, les rapprocher ou les faire souffrir selon mon inspiration. Par contre je possède toutes les idées. Et les quelques personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Comme tous les jours le docteur Brennan était la première arrivée à l'institut Jefferson. Elle planchait sur son livre depuis six heures du matin n'ayant rien d'autre à faire: aucun nouveau cadavre à identifier, aucun rapport à terminer... Mais cela allait changer d'ici quelques minutes…

Comme tous les matins l'agent spécial Booth maudit son réveil qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre. Au bout de cinq minutes il réussit enfin à trouver le bouton qui servait à stopper ce vacarme. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller la personne qui partageait son lit, mais au même moment son portable se mit à sonner et il n'en fallut pas plus pour arracher un cri d'énervement à cette charmante personne ! Tandis que Booth essayait de retrouver son téléphone parmi tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol la jeune femme le lui tendit avec un regard noir:

-Merci ma chérie, la remercia-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Booth. Oui monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite!

Il finit de s'habiller et avec un sourire d'excuse à sa belle, il s'en alla en direction l'institut Jefferson pour passer prendre sa partenaire.

Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, un café à la main quand ce cher agent débarqua en criant:

-Booones !!! En voiture on a un cadavre sur les bras!

A ces mots, Brennan sursauta et se dépêcha de prendre sa veste.

-Bonjour Bones vous allez bien ?

-Ne m'appelez pas Bones! répondit-elle avec un soupir d'agacement. Où va-t-on ?

-Myers Parc. Un joggeur a trébuché sur une branche et s'est retrouvé, dans les feuilles, nez à nez avec un mort. Ou plus précisément avec un squelette enterré dans un sac plastique.

Brennan hocha la tête et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait.

Arrivé au Parc, Booth se présenta et on les conduisit au cadavre. Sur place Brennan fit les premières constations:

-Une femme, je dirai entre 20 et 30 ans. Je pense qu'elle mesurait environ 1m70, mais je serai plus précise une fois le corps sur ma table d'autopsie. Puis elle donna l'ordre d'emmener le squelette au Jeffersonian.

De retour à l'institut Booth attendait patiemment que Brennan lui dise officiellement s'il y avait eu meurtre. Celle-ci s'affairait autour des ossements avec son équipe:

- Hodgins, tu as analysé les échantillons pris sur place?

-Oui, répondit-il, et je dirai que la mort remonte à environ un mois...Mais il fut interrompu:

-Docteur Brennan, regardez ce que je viens de trouver sur les côtes.

-Oh oui ! Bravo Zack ! Vraiment très bien, je vais observer ça de plus près.

A côté d'eux, Booth qui commençait à en avoir marre prit la parole:

-Bones! Vous pouvez me dire si cette victime a été tuée ou si sa mort était accidentelle?

- Booth elle a été retrouvée dans un sac plastique, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le "sac plastique", cela devrait vous suffire!

- Bones vous savez bien que j'ai besoin de plus de détails qu'un "sac plastique"!

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones, et je m'apprêtai à examiner ce que je pense être la cause de la mort quand vous m'avez interrompue ! répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Pas la peine de s'énerver je me... Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable: - Booth! Quoi? Je... Bien sûr que non... et en baissant la voix: Ma puce voyons comment peux tu croire que... ok, ok j'arrive ne bouge pas s'il te plait! En se tournant vers les fouines: Je dois y aller, je repasserai tout à l'heure j'espère que vous aurez quelque chose de nouveau à m'apprendre, ajouta-t-il légèrement énervé. Et il s'en alla. Angela arriva sur la plate-forme:

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a Booth? Il avait l'air sur les nerfs quand je l'ai croisé.

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. J'ai terminé avec le crâne tu vas pouvoir faire une reconstitution.

-Très bien ma chérie mais sache que ça ne m'empêchera pas de savoir ce qui arrive à Booth, dit-elle à Brennan en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce à quoi celle-ci répondit par un magnifique roulement des yeux.

Trois heures plus tard Booth était de retour au Jeffersonian:

-Alors y'a du nouveau? demanda t-il d'un ton pas très sympathique.

-Oui, répondit Brennan sans relever l'agacement de son partenaire, j'ai trouvé des marques sur les os des poignets et des chevilles qui laisseraient à penser que la victime a été attachée et qu'elle a essayé de se débattre et de défaire ses liens. Booth grimaça en prenant des notes sur son petit carnet et demanda: Vous avez trouvé la cause de la mort?

Brennan acquiesça:

-Je pense qu'on lui a enfoncé quelque chose dans la poitrine, je pencherai pour une tige en fer comme un tournevis par exemple, vu les marques laissées sur la C1, la C2 et la C3.

- Et on a l'identité de la victime?

Angela qui arrivait par derrière lança: - Je viens de finir la reconstitution vous venez voir ? Et elle s'en alla en direction de l'Angelator suivit de près par Booth et Brennan. Une fois arrivée à destination, Angela fit apparaître le visage d'une très belle jeune femme:

- Elle s'appelle Caitlin Seeger, elle avait 23 ans. Je l'ai trouvée dans les fichiers du FBI. Sa disparition a été signalée il y a trois mois, leur apprit-elle.

- Ça correspond, on va voir les parents? demanda Brennan en se tournant vers Booth. Mais celui-ci avait l'air ailleurs et elle du l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur elle:

-Pardon, qu'est-ce-que vous disiez?

-Je vous demandais si on allait prévenir les parents?

-Ah… Euh oui bien sûr en route. Mais Angela ne put s'empêcher de jouer sa curieuse:

- Vous allez bien Booth? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

- Je vais très bien merci. Allez Bones en route.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas partis en cours de route et que vous serez là pour le second… Et puis ce serait gentil de me laisser une petite review, histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A mercredi pour la suite ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un jour de retard pour le second chapitre de cette fic. J'ose espérer que malgré la non-présence de review, vu le nombre de visite qu'elle a reçue, Entre Chloroforme et Papier Journal plait à quelques personnes… **

**Pour le disclaimer RDV au premier chapitre et je remercie encore ma Petite Perle en Or pour sa relecture… **

_**Chapitre 2**_

Dans la voiture régnait un silence pesant que Brennan finit par briser:

- Angela a raison, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Je vous le répète je vais très bien et je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas vous mêler de ma vie privée, répondit Booth d'un ton agressif.

- Ok, pas la peine de vous énerver sur moi j'essayais juste d'être gentille.

-Pardon...Je...Ma petite amie vient de me quitter et ça me perturbe un peu.

- Ah, d'accord. Euh, je suis désolée... tenta Brennan

Mais Booth repartit dans ses pensées. Oui sa rupture avec Sarah le perturbait, non pas qu'il était fou amoureux et que ça lui faisait mal mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que celle-ci lui avait dit en le quittant: « Tu passes plus de temps avec ton anthropologue qu'avec moi, la preuve tu as même oublié mon anniversaire. Tu sais quoi, je préfère partir maintenant que souffrir quand tu te rendras compte de tes sentiments. » Avait-elle déclaré en pleurant. Et cela le perturbait beaucoup, après tout Bones n'était que sa partenaire, il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver de sentiments pour elle. Bien sûr il l'avait toujours considérée comme une amie mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps il préférait passer ses journées au travail avec Bones que d'être chez lui avec Sarah. Mais il dut stopper son combat intérieur car ils arrivaient chez les Seeger.

Devant la porte, il sonna et fit signe à Bones de le laisser parler et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel quand la porte s'ouvrit:

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma partenaire le docteur Temperance Brennan. Vous êtes Madame Seeger? La femme hocha la tête et leur fit signe d'entrer:

- Vous avez retrouvé Caitlin n'est-ce pas? Elle... Elle n'est quand même pas... Elle n'est pas morte rassurez moi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé madame. Votre fille a été assassinée.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, hurla la femme en éclatant en sanglots. Je...promettez-moi que vous allez arrêter le salaud qui l'a tuée, promettez-le moi.

-Je vous le promets, mais il faut d'abord que je vous pose quelques questions.

-Bien sûr...bien sûr...Mais avant puis-je vous demander comment elle est morte? Booth fit signe à Brennan de lui dire:

- Votre fille a reçu ce qu'on pense être des coups de couteaux dans la poitrine puis elle a été emballée dans un sac plastique et enterrée dans le parc Myers...Mes sincères condoléances, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui jetait Booth.

-Madame, reprit celui-ci, est-ce que vous connaitriez quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à Caitlin? Un petit ami, une copine jalouse...

- Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir au point de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur! Elle n'avait pas de petit ami et elle allait en cours toute la journée.

-Très bien, et puis-je vous demander où se trouve votre mari?

-Il est mort il y a trois ans, suite à un accident de voiture. Elle était tout ce qu'il me reste...

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Pouvez vous me dire où est-ce qu'elle étudiait et en quelle classe?

-Elle était au George Washington University, elle voulait devenir archéologue...Mais je ne sais plus dans quelle classe elle se trouvait.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup on va aller voir là-bas. Si jamais quelque chose vous revient n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Au revoir.

Une fois dans la voiture en route pour l'université, nos deux compères échangèrent leurs impressions:

- Ça doit être dur pour elle, perdre son mari et sa fille coup sur coup comme ça... Je vous jure que je vais le retrouver ce salopard...

-Qui vous dit que c'est un homme? Et puis ça va être difficile car pour l'instant je vous signale qu'on n'a aucun suspect!

-Merci de me le rappeler Bones, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous allons à l'université où il risque d'y avoir plus de gens qui pourront nous apprendre des choses sur elle.

-Pourquoi ? Sa mère nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

- Voyons Bones vous racontiez tout à votre mère quand vous aviez 20 ans ? Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire: Temperance je suis désolé je... pardonnez-moi ce... c'est sortit tout seul. Temperance ?

Mais s'en était trop pour Brennan qui détourna la tête et commença à fixer le paysage, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Booth se mordit les lèvres et se maudit intérieurement:* Mais q_uelle andouille!!!Seeley tu pourrais pas réfléchir un peu avant de parler!!!Bon sang tu ne vois que tu la fais souffrir! T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile mon pauvre vieux_* Mais il fit taire les voix qu'il avait dans la tête quand ils arrivèrent devant le portail de l'université, un agent de sécurité arrivait vers eux:

-Vos noms s'il vous plait ?

-Agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma partenaire le...

-Docteur Temperance Brennan, l'interrompit-elle pour lui signifier qu'elle lui en voulait.

-Bien je suppose que vous souhaitez parler au directeur, reprit l'agent de sécurité.

-Oui en effet Monsieur ?

-Mr Scott. Je vais vous y conduire, suivez-moi.

Les deux partenaires sortirent donc de la voiture et suivirent l'agent Scott. Brennan ignorant superbement Booth, celui-ci posa quelques questions à son hôte:

-Connaissiez-vous Caitlin Seeger?

-Caitlin Seeger...Euh non ça ne me dit rien mais vous savez je ne travaille ici que depuis un mois alors les noms...Mais pourquoi me demandez vous cela? Elle a un problème?

-Euh...Et bien en fait...

-Effectivement elle a un problème, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Brennan, mais tout petit ne vous inquiétez pas, on vient juste de la retrouver morte! Le sourire de l'agent disparu aussitôt et il devint très pâle:

-Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un d'ici est mort? C'était une élève? Mais Booth ne put répondre car ils venaient d'arriver à destination. Mr Scott frappa à la porte du directeur et lui annonça que deux personnes souhaitaient le rencontrer: - C'est URGENT! précisa-t-il.

-Bien, bien faîtes les donc entrer. Au fait si vous croisez Jim dites-lui que j'attends toujours les photocopies!

-Oui monsieur je n'y manquerai pas. Entrez, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les visiteurs. Et il sortit.

- Bonjour monsieur. Agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici...

-Docteur Temperance Brennan, enchantée.

Booth se racla la gorge un peu décontenancé par le ton dur de la jeune femme, mais il se reprit vite:

-Monsieur, connaissez-vous Caitlin Seeger? Elle est étudiante ici dans la section archéologie.

-Caitlin Seeger voyons voir...En effet ça me dit quelque chose. Attendez ! Ce ne serait pas la jeune fille qui a disparu ? Mais oui ça me revient maintenant! Elle sortait avec mon assistant et c'était la meilleure amie de ma nièce. Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

-Oui dans un sac plastique!

-Bones, Voyons!

-Pardon ?

- Euh en effet nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle a été assassinée. Pourriez-vous me dire où sont votre nièce et votre assistant?

-Vous ne les soupçonnez tout de même pas? demanda t-il horrifié.

-Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de le rassurer Booth voyant que sa partenaire s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Nous voulons juste leur poser quelques questions. Je vais vous demander leurs coordonnées.

-Bien sûr, mon assistant s'appelle Jim Foreman et il vit ici. Ma nièce s'appelle Allison Morrison et elle habite chez moi.

-Merci, nous allons aller voir Mr Foreman. Au revoir Monsieur, le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-Au revoir.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller loin, l'assistant du directeur arrivait les bras chargés de photocopies:

-Mr Foreman ?

-Oui c'est moi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI. Il préféra ne pas prendre le risque de présenter Brennan. Je peux vous poser quelques questions?

- Euh oui bien sur. Attendez-moi ici.

Il revint au bout de cinq minutes:

-Je suis à vous. Que se passe-t-il?

-Votre petite amie a été retrouvée morte... Et il commença son interrogatoire qui dura environ une demi-heure au bout de laquelle nos deux enquêteurs repartirent à l'institut.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le voyage.

Arrivé sur le parking du Jeffersonian, Booth tenta une approche:

- Temperance, je suis vraiment désolé. Vous me connaissez je parle souvent sans réfléchir...

-[...]

-Oh Bones parlez-moi ! Engueulez-moi si vous voulez mais ne restez pas sans rien dire, je ne le supporte pas... Et là, à son grand étonnement Temperance lui tomba dans les bras en larmes:

-Oh Booth c'est si dur...Ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles...Ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé...Je n'en peux plus j'ai besoin de la retrouver elle me manque tellement...

Booth ne sachant pas comment réagir choisit de se taire et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour lui dire qu'il était là pour elle. Mais celle-ci se reprit vite en main et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son agent préféré:

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle voyant qu'elle lui avait inondé sa chemise.

- Non, non ce n'est rien.

Et ils repartirent en direction du bureau de Brennan en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

**Et voilà pour le second chapitre que je n'aime pas du tout après relecture mais passons… Vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Allez quoi, une petite review pour me faire plaisir … Non ? Bon, je vous dis quand même à dimanche pour le troisième chapitre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici un chapitre plus court que les deux premiers mais où l'action est au rendez-vous. En espérant que cela vous donne envie de me laisser une petite review…** **Encore une fois un grand merci à ma Petite Perle en Or pour se relecture et ses reviews qui remontent le moral ^^ **

Ce soir-là Brennan quitta son travail en même temps que tout le monde ce qui, vous vous en doutez, était loin d'être son habitude. Mais cette journée l'avait épuisée et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses parents. En arrivant sur le parking de son immeuble elle remarqua une voiture qui n'était jamais là habituellement. Elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir un nouvel arrivant et elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Elle grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, mit le four en route et partit prendre sa douche. Mais quand elle revint dans le salon elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre les lasagnes à cuire, que quelqu'un lui mettait un coton imbibé de chloroforme sous le nez...

Le lendemain matin, ne voyant pas Brennan arriver, ses collègues s'inquiétèrent. Angela composait le numéro de Booth mais à peine appuyait-elle sur le "petit téléphone vert" que celui-ci arriva derrière elle. Voyant la triste mine de « ses » fouines il demanda:

- Que se passe-t-il?

-Brennan n'est toujours pas là, l'informa Angela au bord des larmes.

-A quelle heure arrive-t-elle d'habitude ? (il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il ne voulait pas céder à la panique).

-Je ne sais pas, elle est toujours la première à être là, sinon elle appelle! Ce n'est pas normal...

-Bien je vais aller voir chez elle et vous regarderez dans son bureau si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu.

-D'accord. On se tient au courant?

-Bien sûr. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, c'est peut-être son réveil qui n'a pas sonné.

Mais lui même avait du mal à y croire.

En allant chez sa partenaire il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille et tenta de se persuader qu'elle avait juste eut une mauvaise nuit et qu'elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait oublié de se réveiller. Mais en arrivant devant la porte de sa partenaire il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. L'instinct me direz-vous... Toujours est-il qu'un plat de lasagne traînait sur le plan de travail et que le four était mal éteint... Il fit alors le tour de l'appartement: pas de Bones, mais en revenant au salon il trouva un morceau de papier par terre. Bien qu'il fût un peu déchiré Booth vit que c'était un article de journal sur _le Docteur Temperance Brennan_. Il était écrit que le FBI faisait appel à elle pour les corps en état de décomposition très avancé car elle seule arrivait à _faire parler_ les squelettes. Il était aussi écrit qu'elle arrivait toujours à démasquer le coupable à l'aide de son partenaire exactement comme dans ses livres ! Booth sourit en lisant ces quelques lignes, mais à la vue de la photo qui illustrait l'article son sang se glaça: une cible était tracée au feutre rouge sur le visage souriant de sa Bones. De colère il frappa le mur le plus près et hurla. Mais il se reprit vite et appela le FBI puis l'équipe de fouines. Celle-ci fut terrifiée à l'idée que Brennan ait put être enlevée. Angela se mit à pleurer et Hodgins la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Booth leur dit que cette histoire avait sûrement un rapport avec l'affaire en cours et que plus vite il retrouverait l'assassin, plus vite il retrouverait Brennan. Ils se mirent alors tous au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan s'était réveillée ligotée et bâillonnée dans le coffre d'une voiture qui roulait dans une direction inconnue. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais elle avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa était une personne: Booth, son partenaire. Elle était sûre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit, elle avait confiance en lui. La voiture s'arrêta enfin, le ravisseur ouvrit le coffre et jeta Brennan à terre. Laquelle, sous le choc et n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille s'évanouie sans voir qui était cet homme.

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la première partie… Reste à savoir si cela signifie que Booth a réussi à sauver Brennan ou pas !! RDV mercredi pour le savoir. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic qui clot la première partie. Je tenais à remercier x3-bones-booth-x3 pour sa review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une aussi, ça serait sympa et j'y répondrai avec plaisir … **

**Sinon pour le disclaimer il faut aller voir le premier chapitre et pour finir, un immense merci à ma Petite Perle en Or pour se relecture et sa présence à mes côtés !!**

* * *

Quand le docteur Brennan ouvrit les yeux elle frissonna. Elle se disait qu'il faisait froid quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Elle ressentit alors une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et elle se dit que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait finalement abandonnée quand elle reçut un coup derrière la tête...

* * *

A l'Institut Jefferson, il était neuf heures du matin. Une équipe de fouines et un agent du FBI avaient travaillé toute la nuit dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur amie, mais rien n'avait fait surface.

Notre agent spécial était parti depuis une heure, il devait aller interroger la nièce du directeur de l'Université. Le petit génie qui servait d'assistant au docteur Brennan était endormi sur la table d'autopsie où se trouvaient les os de la victime. L'entomologiste de l'équipe ronflait sur son ordinateur. Seul l'artiste de l'Institut veillait encore. Carburant au café, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre Booth. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa meilleure amie était peut-être morte. Tout à coup elle s'écria: "Oui. Ça y est ! Je l'ai !". Ce qui réveilla nos deux endormis en sursaut: "Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?". Angela ne tenait plus en place:

- L'arme du crime, je l'ai trouvée. C'est un tournevis de garagiste.

-Oui mais ça ne nous dit pas qui est le meurtrier. Il doit y avoir des dizaines de garagistes par ici !

-Mon pauvre Zack, il suffit que Booth déniche un suspect qui ait un quelconque rapport avec un tournevis et nous avons notre kidnappeur.

-Exactement ! J'appelle immédiatement Booth.

-Pas la peine j'ai tout entendu, fit Booth en montant les marches qui menaient à la plate forme. Et je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

-C'est vrai, tu sais où est Tempe? Le questionna Angela.

-Après ce que tu viens de dire je crois que oui. Je dois y aller.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

-Non c'est trop dangereux Angela.

-Mais Tempe est ma meilleure amie. Je ne ferai rien de stupide et je resterai derrière toi...Promis...le supplia-t-elle.

-Bon d'accord. Dépêche-toi.

Et ils grimpèrent en voiture. Durant le trajet, la jeune artiste ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui la terrifiait:

"-Vous croyez que Brennan est encore vivante?

-Vous? S'étonnât Booth, tu ne m'aurais pas tutoyé tout à l'heure?

-Euh... c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Et parce que je trouve ça débile de continuer à se vouvoyer au bout d'un an...

-Tout à fait d'accord. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis sûr que Bones va bien. Elle est sûrement en train de mener la vie dure à son ravisseur à l'heure qu'il est." Dit-il pour se rassurer, mais au fond de lui il était terrifié. Terrifié par l'idée qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps, terrifié à l'idée que sa Bones souffre, terrifié à l'idée de perdre cette femme qu'il aimait tant...

* * *

Brennan ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours nue et avait très mal à la tête. Elle avait faim et soif. Sa douleur dans le bas ventre se réveilla à son tour et Brennan crut mourir de l'intérieur. Mais quand elle essaya de bouger elle sentit le contact froid d'une lame sur son coup. Quelqu'un lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Désolé Docteur Brennan mais j'étais obligé. Vous auriez finit par découvrir la vérité et j'aurai perdu mon travail. Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez faire. Adieu Dr Brennan..." Du sang commença à couler le long de gorge de Brennan, elle aurait voulu hurler mais elle n'en avait pas la force. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut un coup de feu suivit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle sentit alors sa tête cogner le sol puis tout devint noir...

* * *

**Fin de la première partie ! Brennan est-elle morte ? Pour le savoir il faut attendre le prochain chapitre qui arrivera la semaine prochaine… en attendant n'hésitez pas à reviewer ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la deuxième partie. Elle a mis du temps à arriver mais c'est pas comme si beaucoup de monde l'attendait alors … Et puis je poste tous les chapitres en même temps comme ça, ce sera fait ! Je souhaite quand même une lecture à tous eux qui aiment cette fic (enfin j'espère qu'il y en a en tout cas…) même s'ils me le disent pas !**

* * *

Six mois. Six mois que Booth et Angela avaient arraché Brennan des mains de Scott. Et oui, l'assassin n'était autre que l'agent de sécurité de l'Université. Booth l'avait compris quand Zack avait trouvé l'arme du crime. En effet, ce Scott venait d'être viré du garage où il travaillait, et même s'il avait été dit et écrit que c'était pour des problèmes de budget, l'agent du FBI avait découvert qu'il avait été licencié pour harcèlement sexuel. Il avait tué Caitlin car celle-ci s'apprêtait à porter plainte contre lui. Mais il ne s'était pas contenté de la tuer, oh non ça aurait été trop simple, il l'avait séquestrée pendant deux mois entiers dans la même cave que celle où il avait enfermée Brennan. Et il avait joué de la même façon avec ses deux victimes. Quand Booth avait découvert sa Bones, il avait failli tuer ce type mais il s'était contenté de l'arrêter pendant qu'Angela courrait vers celle qu'il aimait. Car oui il l'aimait et il était bien décidé à lui dire quand celle-ci serait en sécurité.

Dans ce cas, me direz vous, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent filer le parfait amour ensemble. Hélas les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme prévues. Effectivement, après avoir été embarquée dans l'ambulance, Brennan est tombée dans le coma. Elle y est restée toute une semaine. Semaine pendant laquelle l'agent spécial Seeley Booth avait cru mourir. Il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de sa Bones, pas une seule seconde. Le personnel l'avait pris en pitié et lui avait installé un lit dans la chambre de Brennan. Angela, qui passait voir sa meilleure amie tous les jours, lui apportait à manger et quelques vêtements de rechange. Mais Booth se sentait vide. Il s'était rendu compte que sans sa partenaire, SA Bones, il n'était pas grand chose... Je dirais même plus : sans SA Bones il n'était rien... Mais un beau jour elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait demandé à boire. Booth tellement heureux et ne sachant comment réagir avait appelé les médecins et ceux-ci l'avait prié de sortir. L'agent était alors parti dans le couloir pour appeler les fouines. Il était tellement content. Elle allait s'en sortir. Et pour la première fois depuis dix jours l'agent spécial Seeley Booth s'était senti léger.

Jack, Angela et Zack étaient arrivés à l'hôpital à peine vingt minutes après le coup de fil de Booth. Celui-ci était en train d'attendre devant la porte de Brennan quand Angela lui avait sauté dans les bras en pleurant: -Je suis si heureuse! lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille. Et Booth avait sourit car lui aussi était heureux.

Au bout d'une heure les médecins étaient enfin sortis de la chambre et l'un d'eux s'était avancé vers notre équipe de choc: "- Elle va bien. Elle n'aura apparemment aucune séquelle due au coma. Elle devrait pouvoir retravailler dans un mois.

- Merci mon Dieu, avait soufflé Booth, On peut la voir?

-Bien sûr mais une seule personne à la fois, elle a encore besoin de repos."

Les fouines avaient décidé que l'agent irait en premier. Celui était entré le cœur léger dans la chambre de la femme à qui il allait déclarer sa flamme. Mais en la voyant il sut que quelque chose clochait. Brennan était tournée sur le côté les yeux dans le vide, dénués de toute expression...

- Bones? Avait-il tenté en s'approchant d'elle. Et Booth se souviendrait toute sa vie de la scène qui avait suivie...


	6. Chapter 6

Il était neuf heures du matin à Washington et on pouvait apercevoir dans un bureau du FBI un agent spécial plutôt perplexe. En effet l'agent spécial Seeley Booth fixait depuis une heure le dossier qui avait été déposé sur son bureau. « Une nouvelle enquête » s'était-il dit en arrivant. Et puis il avait ouvert le dossier et vu les photos du corps qui le laissèrent sans voix. Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, quoique vu ce qu'il en restait il était difficile de le savoir. En effet, on venait de découvrir un squelette. Mais, me direz-vous, Booth devrait y être habitué avec toutes les enquêtes qu'il a pu faire. Bien sûr, seulement cela faisait six mois qu'on ne lui confiait plus les "affaires d'Os". Cela faisait six mois que c'était l'agent Wilson qui en avait hérité. Mais maintenant Booth se souvenait, l'agent spécial Robert Wilson venait de partir en vacances et c'est lui qui devait s'occuper de ses enquêtes. Mais ce qui dérangeait notre agent spécial n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Ce qui le gênait c'était le fait qu'un squelette retrouvé signifiait qu'on avait dû faire appel à une anthropologue judiciaire. Il allait devoir retravailler avec le Docteur Temperance Brennan. A cette pensée son cœur se serra et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, six mois auparavant.

_*** Flashback***_

_Booth entre dans la chambre de la femme qu'il aime. Il l'appelle doucement: -Bones? Elle se tourne vers lui et Booth voit dans ses yeux, totalement vides une seconde plus tôt, une expression qu'il n'avait pas su déchiffrer sur le coup et entendit ces paroles:" - Sortez d'ici, sortez de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous. Adieu..." _

_Ces mots l'avaient anéanti et il était sorti tout pâle de la chambre._

Maintenant il savait ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Brennan. Il y avait de la colère mais aussi, et c'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, des reproches.

Booth souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire de ses pensées:

- Agent Booth ?

- Oui Stacy ?

- Le chef dit qu'il veut que votre enquête soit bouclée le plus vite possible.

- Bien. Merci Stacy, répondit-il à sa secrétaire en se levant. Il irait_ la _voir. Cela resterait strictement professionnel. Sur ce il monta dans son SUV noir en direction de l'institut Jefferson où le corps avait déjà été amené.

Institut Jefferson, laboratoire médico légal:

Deux personnes discutaient près d'un squelette en haut de la plateforme. En s'approchant on pouvait voir les Dr Zack Addy et Jack Hodgins discuter l'air inquiet. En effet, leur supérieur le Dr Brennan venait encore une fois de se précipiter dans son bureau pour pleurer suivie de sa meilleure amie. Angela tentait de la consoler: - Ma chérie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ça fait cinq mois que tu es comme ça, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe?

- Rien, je...je vais bien. Ce...c'est juste que j'ai mal dormi et donc je...je suis un peu à fleur de peau. Ce ... ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Va voir les autres et dis leur que je...j'arrive, dit Brennan en essuyant ses larmes.

L'artiste obéit et s'apprêtait à monter les marches menant à la plateforme quand une voix familière l'interpella:

-Angela?

- Seeley! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans bras. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien. Et vous les fouines? Comment ça va? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Zack et Hodgins.

Ceux-ci allaient répondre quand Brennan arriva sans adresser un seul regard à son ancien partenaire:

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez trouvé?

-Euh...

- Zack, ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Oui Dr Brennan. Je...nous avons trouvé l'âge et le sexe de la victime...

- Bien mais ça nous le savions déjà.

- Euh oui mais au moins on en est sûr maintenant, répondit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Il régnait maintenant un silence pesant: Brennan n'avait toujours pas jeté un seul regard à Booth et elle fixait des petits os qui se trouvaient à côté du corps.

- Bonjour Bones! Tenta finalement Booth dans un sourire. Mais s'en était trop pour son ancienne partenaire. Elle fondit en larmes et prit la direction des toilettes laissant derrière elle son équipe stupéfaite.

* * *

**Qui a dit « ça devient complètement OOC, Brennan n'est pas du genre à réagir comme ça ? ». Nan parce que je vous en voudrai pas, je me dirais la même chose si j'étais en train de lire cette fic… Mais je vous assure qu'il y a une bonne raison à ces crises de larmes (en tout cas cette raison me paraissait bonne au moment où j'ai écrit l'histoire…)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gênés, Angela, Zack et Hodgins se lançaient des regards en coin tandis que Booth ne sachant pas comment réagir attendait une explication. Angela se lança: "Il faut l'excuser, ça fait cinq mois qu'elle est comme ça. Déjà tout à l'heure quand elle a examiné les petits os elle est partie dans son bureau pour pleurer. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui se passait mais elle n'a rien voulut me dire. J'ai horreur de la voir comme ça..." Hodgins, voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux la prit dans ses bras: " - Chut ma chérie, tu n'y peux rien..." Car, au cas où je ne vous l'aurais pas dis, ils étaient ensemble depuis trois mois. Mais l'agent n'y prêta pas attention et décida d'aller voir Brennan.

Celle-ci sanglotait au dessus du lavabo:

- Temperance?

-Vous êtes dans les toilettes pour dames je vous signale, dit-elle dans un petit rire.

- Ah vraiment ? C'est bizarre je n'avais pas remarqué, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme cela. Je reviens dans deux minutes. Le temps de me refaire une beauté, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je suis certain que Zack pourra me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin.

Puis voyant le regard que lui jetait Brennan il ajouta: - Je veux dire, qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que vous rentriez chez vous...pour vous reposer.

- Vous êtes extraordinaire.

- Pardon ? fit Booth ne comprenant pas.

- Vous vous inquiétez encore pour moi alors qu'il y a six mois je vous ai dit des choses horribles. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- De quoi ?

- De tout. Vous veniez de me sauver la vie et je vous ai envoyé promener. Pour rester polie. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner je voudrais vous inviter à dîner ce soir.

Une vague image de sa secrétaire traversa l'esprit de Booth mais il la chassa vite et accepta cette invitation qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps:

- D'accord. Rendez-vous à votre appart' ?

- Très bien. Mais on ferait peut-être mieux de remonter, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent des idées, reprit Booth en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Brennan sourit, sécha ses larmes et ils retournèrent sur la plate forme.

- Bien, commença Booth, qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre?

- C'est une jeune fille, d'origine caucasienne. Entre 18 et 23 ans. Mais elle était déjà mariée si l'on en croit la bague qu'elle portait autour de l'annulaire gauche. Au fait Angela tu en a tiré quelque chose? demanda Brennan en se tournant vers l'artiste.

- Oui, il y avait une date: 07-07-07 et deux prénoms; Emily et David. J'ai donc cherché les mariages qui ont eu lieu le 7 juillet 2007, et il y en avait une tonne croyez-moi. J'ai spécifié ma recherche grâce aux prénoms et à l'âge et j'ai trouvé deux personnes qui correspondent: Emily Cuddy Burton et Emily Warner Harris. Quand tu auras fini avec le crâne, je ferai une reconstitution et on verra qui est notre victime.

- Bien, très bien. Jack tu as une date pour la mort?

- A en juger par la présence de larves et d'autres insectes sur le corps, je dirais que la mort remonte à environ deux mois.

- La pauvre...soupira Zack.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui l'air surpris.

- Je veux dire, se marier et mourir un mois plus tard c'est triste, se justifia-t-il en rougissant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi nous devons lui rendre son identité et trouver son assassin. Tu as trouvé des indices concernant la cause de la mort?

- Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps.

- Eh bien allons-y maintenant, dit-Brennan en enfilant ses gants. Et elle commença l'examen en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder les petits os à coté du corps. Booth se demandait ce qu'ils étaient et décida de le formuler à haute voix:

- Bones, pourquoi est-ce-qu'il y a des os à part?

- Ce...ce sont les os...d'un fœtus de trois mois, souffla-t-elle.

- Ah.

- Ange ! J'ai fini avec le crâne, rien d'intéressant, tu peux faire une reconstitution.

- OK. Et elle partit dans sa salle suivit de Jack qui n'avait rien à faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Angela vint annoncer qu'elle avait terminé. Brennan alla la rejoindre. Booth était reparti à son bureau.

- Alors, tu as son nom ?

- Oui regarde ça. Il s'agit d'Emily Burton, Cuddy de son nom de jeune fille.

- Bon travail. J'appelle Booth. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Il est tard.

-D'accord. Merci ma chérie. A demain.

Une fois son équipe partie, Brennan se dirigea vers son téléphone pour appeler son partenaire. Mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et décida d'aller directement au FBI le voir.

Elle y arriva une demi-heure plus tard et le vit en grande discussion avec une fille. Ils semblaient se disputer alors Brennan attendit sagement. Au bout de cinq minutes la porte s'ouvrit et la fille sortit l'air passablement énervé. Booth aperçu sa collègue:

- Bones ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

- Je...Angela a trouvé l'identité de la victime, dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier.

- Merci.

- Et… Euh...je voulais savoir si...enfin si vous étiez toujours d'accord pour le dîner.

-Bien sûr, puis regardant sa montre il ajouta, dans deux heures chez vous c'est bon?

-Parfait. Elle partit l'air ravi et le sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien!

* * *

**Euh je suis désolée pour les noms et prénoms. A l'époque j'étais vraiment pas douée pour en trouver alors je piochais dans différentes séries (Dr House et OTH entre autres ^^). Ceci dit, contrairement à Sasha (alias Intrusion sur ce site) je ne suis toujours pas vraiment douée quand il faut donner un identité à un perso ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Pour la première fois depuis six mois, Brennan se sentait bien. Mais en arrivant devant sa porte, comme chaque soir elle sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Comme tous les soirs depuis cinq mois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle mit la clé dans la serrure. Elle passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et elle éclata en sanglots. Le souvenir de son kidnapping était encore présent, moins que ses conséquences, mais elle se sentait toujours sale quand elle se retrouvait seule. Au boulot, entourée de ses amis, elle faisait comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et, mis à part ses crises de larmes, ça avait l'air de marcher. Mais dès que Brennan se retrouvait seule dans son appartement, tout lui revenait en tête, tout ce qu'elle avait subi… Elle n'en dormait plus…

Tout à coup son portable sonna, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle décrocha en essuyant ses larmes : - Brennan

- Bones ? C'est moi.

Elle sourit. Ce surnom lui avait manqué : - Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Mais… Vous pleurez ???

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout, je suis juste…. Enrhumée.

- Ah. Ca avait pourtant l'air d'aller tout à l'heure… Enfin bref. J'appelais pour savoir si je devais apporter quelque chose ce soir ?

- Hum… Elle avait complètement oublié de préparer le dîner, en fait si vous pouviez passer chez le chinois et nous rapporter à manger ce serait parfait !

- Vous m'invitez à dîner et c'est moi qui apporter à manger ? la taquina Booth

- Euh… Je suis désolée. Sinon vous pouvez essayer de réserver une table au restaurant. Je paierai si c'est ça qui vous inquiète !!!

L'idée tentait Booth mais, même si elle le niait, il avait senti que sa partenaire n'allait pas bien et préféra apportait à manger chez elle.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure.

- J'y serai ne vous inquiétez pas !

L'anthropologue fila prendre sa douche ne voulant pas se remettre à pleurer. Mais une fois recouverte d'eau, une sensation de dégoût la saisit à nouveau, et elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en sanglotant.

Une heure plus tard on sonna à la porte. La jeune femme s'était finalement ressaisie et avait trouvé le courage d'enfiler une magnifique robe noire, de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Elle avait même préparé la table. Quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un bouquet de roses.

- Waouh, elles sont très belles

- Tout comme vous ! Je peux entrer ?

- Euh… Bien sûr… dit-elle toute rouge en se poussant.

Booth alla poser la nourriture sur la table et se tourna vers son hôte :

- Bones, vous êtes tout simplement éblouissante.

- Merci, sourit-elle en rougissant.

L'agent était tout de même inquiet, car même si elle avait fait des efforts pour le cacher, on voyait que Brennan avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'était plus la Bones qu'il avait connu. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit devenue comme ça et il se promit de le découvrir.

Mais en attendant, nos deux partenaires se mirent à table en plaisantant…


	9. Chapter 9

Le dîner se déroulait plutôt bien. Booth avait le don de faire oublier à Brennan tous ses soucis et, ne s'étant pas vus depuis six mois, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Mais notre agent du FBI n'oubliait pas pour autant que c'était elle qui lui avait ordonné de sortir de sa vie et pas l'inverse ! Malgré tout, même s'il avait beaucoup souffert, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à sa Bones. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien depuis son séjour à l'hôpital et il avait la nette impression que ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là avait un rapport avec ce que Brennan lui avait dit. Il se promit de découvrir la vérité, mais pour le moment il était trop occupé à dévorer sa partenaire des yeux.

Elle riait. Booth arrivait toujours à la faire sourire même quand elle était au plus mal. Alors, me demanderez-vous, pourquoi avait-elle banni cet homme merveilleux de sa vie ? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir ! Patience, patience …

Mais revenons plutôt à nos deux partenaires.

Brennan était allé chercher le dessert. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Tempe, surprise, alla ouvrir mais… personne. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un article de presse. Elle poussa un cri et Booth arriva en courant : « - Bones ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Brennan lui tomba dans les bras et il aperçu le journal : il était cette fois question d'un article sur l'Institut Jefferson. Et ce coup-ci la cible était sur la tête d'Angela.

Booth serra sa partenaire et lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

Il l'emmena sur le canapé et alla prendre le journal pour le voir de plus près. Brennan était au téléphone avec Angela : « - Ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, je suis chez Jack. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je…rien. Fais attention à toi et… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Booth lui arracha le portable des mains : - Angela ? Où es-tu ?

- Chez Jack. Pourquoi ?

- Très bien. Fermez toutes les portes et éloignez vous des fenêtres. Des agents vont arriver.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

- Oui, oui. Jack s'en occupe mais explique moi bon sang !

- Le kidnappeur de Brennan s'est échappé et nous pensons qu'il veut s'en prendre à toi alors surtout faites très attention.

- Euh…Oui d'accord. Attends, on frappe à la porte. Ce sont tes agents ?

- Ne bouge pas, je les appelle.

- D'accord.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que Booth ne lui parle à nouveau : - Allez vous enfermer quelque part où il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Ce ne sont pas les agents. Angela ?

Il entendit des coups frappés à une porte puis des bruits de pas : -Angela ???

- Oui, elle était essoufflée. Oui c'est bon, Jack et moi on se barricade.

- Très bien je reste au bout du fil et je te préviendrai quand vous pourrez sortir.

- Ce qu'il fit un quart d'heure plus tard : en effet les agents du FBI étaient arrivés peu de temps après Scott et avaient réussi à l'arrêter. Il avait une arme et du chloroforme sur lui…

Angela, encore toute secouée décida de passer la nuit avec Jack. Brennan décida quant à elle qu'il était temps de dire à Booth ce qu'il lui arrivait…


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan s'était réfugiée sur son canapé encore toute bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Booth raccrocha son portable et vint s'asseoir près d'elle : « Bones vous allez bien ? » Mais il devina la réponse quand elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. L'agent un peu surpris et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux tout en restant sur ses gardes, Bones était tellement imprévisible ! Il essaya de la calmer : « Chut… Temperance c'est fini, tout le monde va bien, je suis là. Chuuuut…

- Je… J'ai eu si peur. Tel…tellement peur pour Angela. Peur qu'il lui fasse subir la même chose qu'à…qu'à moi…

- Bones ! Regardez-moi ! , elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers son partenaire, surprise par ce brusque changement de ton. Booth se plongea dans ses yeux et ce qu'il y lut lui fit beaucoup de peine, il lut une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Bones auparavant, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il avait du mal à croire que le personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras était la même qu'il y a six mois, car ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa partenaire c'était de la peur, plus encore : la pauvre Temperance était terrorisée. Mais qui a déjà vu le Dr Temperance Brennan avoir peur ? Je vous le demande !!!

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce que ce fils de chienne a bien pu vous faire pour que vous soyez devenue comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous n'êtes plus la personne que j'ai rencontrée il y a deux ans. Vous êtes terrifiée, vous pleurez à longueur de journée… Bref qu'est-ce que ce salaud vous a fait ?

Brennan inspira profondément, se préparant psychologiquement à revivre ses six mois de souffrance :

- Je... Un soir je suis rentrée chez moi et il m'a endormie. Plus tard, je me suis réveillée dans le coffre d'une voiture, enfin je crois car à peine ai-je eu le temps de réfléchir qu'il me jetait à terre puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Et…je… elle éclata en sanglots : Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'avais froid, j'étais nue et j'avais terriblement mal au ventre… A ces mots Booth serra les dents et Brennan vit ses traits se crisper mais elle continua, elle avait besoin de vider son sac :

- Après, je me souviens avoir entendu un coup de feu et m'être réveillée à l'hôpital.

- Où vous m'avez jeté dehors en me disant de sortir de votre vie, souffla Booth.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama l'agent en se levant, je venais de vous sauver et au lieu de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, au lieu de vous confier à moi, vous m'avez tout simplement… rayé de votre vie. Logique après tout ! Je comprends tout à fait, il prit sa veste qui été posée sur une chaise, En fait pour être tout à fait franc je ne vous ai pas compris. Mais vous deviez avoir une bonne raison après tout.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Brennan. Elle était blessée par l'attitude de son partenaire mais elle le comprenait : - J'étais enceinte, murmura-t-elle simplement… Ce qui eu l'effet de calmer Booth instantanément. Il se rassit : - Pardon ? Son visage exprimait de l'incompréhension.

- Il m'avait violée et j'étais tombée enceinte. Quand les médecins me l'ont annoncé, j'étais anéantie, moi qui n'avais jamais voulu d'enfant, je me retrouvais engrossée pas un inconnu, ironique nan ? elle rit nerveusement.

- Temperance, je suis désolé…

- De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle méchamment, de ne pas avoir su me protéger ? De ne pas avoir réussi à l'empêcher de me souiller ? De m'avoir abandonnée entre ses mains ? elle criait. Booth ne comprenait rien.

- Je…je ne sais pas de quoi. Je ne comprends pas…J'ai fait tout mon possible…J'ai tout fait pour savoir où vous vous trouviez. Et si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir retrouvée à temps, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa Bones lui fasse des reproches.

- Je sais. Angela m'a raconté. Je voulais vous l'entendre dire.

Booth esquissa un sourire puis posa une question qui le préoccupait : - Et…euh le bébé ?

- Quoi le bébé ?

- Vous…

- J'ai avortée.

- Oui. Bien sûr.

- Ne pensez pas que ce fut une décision facile à prendre. Après l'avortement je suis restée enfermée chez moi pendant un mois entier sans parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'Angela me remette les idées en place en me lançant mes quatre vérités à la figure, Booth sourit, D'ailleurs elle m'avait conseillée d'aller vous voir au FBI.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous auriez dû pourtant, ça m'aurait fait plaisir.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. En plus on m'a appris que je ne travaillais plus avec vous alors j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez plus me voir.

- Je pensais pareil. Mais une chose me tracasse. Quand vous dîtes que ça a été une décision difficile à prendre… enfin… pourquoi ?

- Parce que je venais de bannir de ma vie le seul homme avec qui j'avais envisagé la possibilité de devenir mère, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Booth mit quelques minutes à encaisser ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre :

- Vous voulez dire …

- Que je vous aime Seeley. Vous m'avez manqué.

L'agent était sous le choc. Il venait d'entendre ce qu'il attendait depuis deux ans. Mais Brennan ne le voyant pas réagir se crispa :- Mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque… Désolée… elle se leva et Booth lui attrapa le bras : - Bones.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones, fit-elle en riant malgré elle.

- Je t'aime… et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, baiser qu'elle lui rendit encore plus passionnément.

* * *

**Beuh … Vous avez le droit de vomir tout la guimauve que vous venez d'ingérer au travers de ce chapitre. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici je vous félicité. Et je vous rassure, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et la torture sera terminée !**


	11. Chapter 11

Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, nos deux tourtereaux ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur respiration. Mais quand Booth emmena Brennan dans sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit, il la sentit se raidir : - Seeley. Je…ne suis pas encore prête. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra tu sais.

- La jeune femme sourit, consciente d'avoir enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Mais à huit heures du matin, une sonnerie de portable les tira de leur sommeil. L'agent du FBI décrocha : - Booth.

- Booth ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Tempe ?

- Euh j'ai dû me tromper… Brennan lui arracha le téléphone des mains :

- Allo ?

- Ma chérie tu as intérêt à tout me raconter. Et avant que tu ne protestes et ne te trouves des excuses, je te signale que tu es en retard. Au fait je t'appelais pour te dire que Jack a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant concernant l'affaire. Alors ramène tes fesses et celle de ton chéri en vitesse !

- Angela !!!

- Je raccroche…

Brennan grogna avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui partageait son lit : - Désolé j'ai cru que c'était mon portable, fit celui-ci.

- Pas grave, répondit-elle en l'embrassant, mais on doit aller à l'Institut, Hodgins a trouvé quelque chose.

- Ok. On s'habille et on est parti.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Booth gara son SUV sur le parking du Jeffersonian et nos deux amoureux descendirent de la voiture en se tenant la main, mais en arrivant devant le laboratoire médico-légal ils se lâchèrent précipitamment. En les voyant arriver, Angela se jeta sur sa meilleure amie : - Sweetie, dans mon bureau tout de suite !

- Angela, Booth est là pour l'enquête.

- Oui et bien… voyant les yeux que lui faisait Brennan elle soupira : Bon on va voir Jack, mais tu n'y échapperas pas !

-Bones leva les yeux au ciel en riant : - Alors Hodgins, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Tu te souviens de la substance qu'il y avait dans sa poche ?

- Oui. De la cellulose c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Et grâce à une merveilleuse femme ici présente, fit-il en désignant Angela, on a réussi à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. C'est une lettre. D'adieu. Elle s'est suicidée.

Angela prit la parole sachant que ce qui allait suivre était un sujet sensible chez son amie : - Elle explique que… son mari la battait. Et donc quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne voulait pas le garder mais son mari ne voulait pas qu'elle avorte…alors elle s'est ouvert les veines.

Brennan prit une grand bouffée d'air :- Bien l'affaire est donc résolue. Et elle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Booth attendit quelques secondes puis se décida à la rejoindre. : - Temperance ? Elle était assise à son bureau en train de compléter le dossier. Quand l'agent l'appela elle leva la tête : - Oui ?

- Ça va ?

Elle soupira : - Pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas. Elle était enceinte avant de se marier. Elle savait qu'il la battait. Je…

Booth prit sa Bones dans ses bras :

- Je sais. Mais certaines personnes font n'importe quoi par amour.

- Amour ? Il la battait. Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour.

- Lui peut-être, mais elle, elle l'aimait et elle lui pardonnait tout. Seulement quand elle a compris qu'être enceinte rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles, elle a décidé de se sacrifier. Elle ne voulait pas élever un enfant dans la violence et je pense qu'elle était au bout du rouleau. C'était plus de simple de mettre fin à ses jours que de quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveu à celle qu'il tenait contre lui :- Tu peux tout me dire. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je t'aime tu sais …

- Oui, je sais. C'est juste que j'aie un peu de mal à comprendre comment fonctionnent certaines personnes. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime Seeley et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.

- C'est oublié, dit-il en souriant et il l'embrassa tendrement sans réaliser qu'ils étaient sur le lieu de travail de Brennan.

Quand le Dr Goodman passa devant le bureau de son anthropologue et la vit dans les bras de l'agent du FBI et il sourit :- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Angela qui l'avait entendu se retourna :- Oh, je le savais ! C'est super ! Et elle embrassa Hodgins.

Goodman se racla la gorge et les deux couples se séparèrent soudainement. Il les regarda d'un air sévère mais finit par esquisser un sourire :- Si l'affaire est terminée vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous. Mais avant je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose. Mr Addy cela vous concerne aussi, approchez donc. Zack vint se joindre aux deux couples et ils écoutèrent tous attentivement ce que leur patron avait à leur annoncer : - Je prends ma retraite anticipée. Je vais m'occuper un peu plus de ma famille.

Quoiqu'un peu surprises, les fouines le félicitèrent.

- Ce sera donc le docteur Saroyan qui me remplacera, à ce nom Booth tiqua mais personne ne le remarqua et Goodman continua : Elle prendra ses fonctions dans un mois. Sur ce je vais vous laisser et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il s'en alla laissant ses employés un peu abasourdis. Mais ceux-ci se reprirent vite et trop heureux d'avoir une après-midi de libre, ils quittèrent l'Institut en quelques secondes. Tous étaient contents, excepté Zack qui devait prendre la navette qui « _pue des pieds_ » tandis que Jack allait chez sa belle.

Brennan et Booth, eux, se rendirent à l'appartement de l'anthropologue. Celle-ci alla préparer des cafés tandis que l'agent s'assit sur le canapé. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de télé il se releva et mit en route la chaîne hi-fi de Brennan. Les notes d'une musique plutôt douce retentirent: _What if god was one of us._

- Ouah Bones, tu me surprends tous les jours!

La dite Bones sortait de la cuisine, deux tasses de café à la main qu'elle posa sur la table du salon.

- Je...ne fais pas attention aux paroles, c'est la musique, j'aime bien.

Booth lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Ils dansèrent enlacés dans le salon de Brennan. Quand la musique s'arrêta, l'agent voulu aller s'asseoir mais Tempe l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Booth surprit lui demanda :- Tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui attrapa sa cravate et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise…

(_La chanson est interprétée par Joan Osborne. Vous pouvez facilement la trouver sur un site de vidéo ou de musique !_ )

**FIN**

**Et non vous ne rêvez cette fic est enfin terminée de poster ! Brefons, je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des fautes dans la deuxième partie, je me suis relue toute seule. J'espère que malgré le glucose présent à haute dose dans les derniers chapitres vous avez apprécié cette fic. Si vous avez envie de lire mes autres écrits n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (et même si vous avez pas envie vous pouvez me le dire !). **


End file.
